Sisterly Bonding
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: The sisters are reunited and Clare talks to Darcy about what happened during Vegas Night. Some EClare and Parcy mentions!


**Sisterly Bonds**

**Summary: Clare talks to Darcy about what happened during Vegas Night.**

Clare Edwards sighed as she walked into her grandmother's house, shifting her black and pink suitcase behind her. It was a relief to be here. Away from the drama of what happened at Degrassi during Vegas Night, away from her parents' fighting. She needed this. She needed the rest, relaxation, and the time to think about what all had occured. Her grandmother walked into the door next, carrying her large purse.

"It's so good to have you here, Clare. This old house feels so empty with no one but me in it." Her grandmother said as she threw her purse and keys onto the small table near the front door.

Clare turned to smile at her grandmother. "I'm glad to be here. I've missed this place."

Grandmother Rose walked closer to her grandaughter and lifted up a wrinkled hand to stroke her soft cheek. "You're such a sweet child. She turned and began to rummage through her purse. "There are cookies in the cookie jar in the kitchen. I made them just before I left to get you."

The teen smiled brilliantly and ran into the kitchen, stopping short when her eyes landed on a slender girl with long, brown hair, sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open. "Darcy!" She yelled, running over to her sister and wrapping her arms around her.

Darcy laughed as she hugged her little sister back tightly, not really wanting to let go. It had been so long since she'd last seen her. Pulling away, she looked her sister over. "You look so different, Clare. The pictures really didn't do you justice."

Clare smiled shyly and brushed her bangs from her eyes, hand running through her short curls. "I needed a change. What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think you were supposed to be back from Kenya until March."

"I came to visit for two weeks. I talked to mom about it a few weeks ago, and she thought that we should keep it a surprise and I could stay here at Grandma's with you." The older girl replied with a shrug of her shoulders as they both moved to sit down at the kitchen table with a plate of iced sugar cookies between them.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Darcy broke it. "Mom called me last night to tell me about what happened at Degrassi during the dance. She said that you were in some sort of situation that involved a _knife?" _Her tone was worried as she studied her younger sister closely.

Clare lowered her eyes to the table, beginning to tear her cookie apart nervously. "Mom worries a little bit _too _much. It wasn't that serious." She said, trying to keep her voice steady and trying to keep from crying.

Darcy reached over to put her right hand over her sister's, brown eyes locking on her sister's blue ones. "I know that's not true Clare. You can't lie to me. What happened?" She asked.

The tears stung her eyes as Clare took in a deep, shaky breath. "That guy I told you about...Eli he and this guy Fitz didn't exactly get along. Everything came to a head when Fitz asked me to the dance. He told me that he'd end the feud with Eli and would leave Eli and Adam alone if I went to the dance with him. I said yes because I just...really wanted it to end and I knew that Eli wouldn't let it go so easily. Eli was upset. He thought that we were going to the dance together and the fact that we'd just became boyfriend and girlfriend that day made it even worse. Eli came to the house when I was getting ready for the dance with Alli and Jenna. He wanted me to put these pills in Fitz's drink to make him vomit because Fitz told him that he was going to sleep with him. I got mad and told him that I wasn't on the side tha poisoned people. I got to the school and met with Fitz and he told me that he'd let the war with Eli go if Eli just apologised. Needless to say, that didn't end well because Eli pretended to apologise and then he poisoned Fitz's drink. Fitz got mad and came after Eli with a knife in the hallway. Nobody was hurt, but it was scary."

Her older sister's mouth fell open. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "Is Eli, alright?" She managed to ask.

The younger girl looked away shamefully, finger running over the rim of the cup. "Physically? Yes. Otherwise, I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since the dance." She told her sister regretfully.

Darcy furrowed her brows and questioned, "Well why not? You obviously want to."

"Darcy-" Clare whined with a sigh.

The other girl held her hand up to silence her. "Don't tell me any different, Clare! I _know _you. Probably better than anyone." She told her, bringing her glass of milk up to her lips.

Clare sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Okay, fine. Maybe I _do _want to talk to him. I'm just so angry at him! I _told _him to just end the war with Fitz but he _wouldn't! _He could've gotten himself killed and then I would've lost him._"_

"It sounds to me like you really care for him." Darcy mused carefully.

Startled blue eyes met brown. "I-I do care about him." Clare stuttered, flushing red. "That's why I haven't talked to him. It hurts to look at him and know that I could've lost him if Fitz hadn't just been trying to scare him."

"Well it seems to me that it's hurting you more _not _to talk to him." Darcy answered wisely. "Listen, don't make the mistakes that I've made. I didn't tell Peter going to Kenya until the last minute, and look how that turned out for us and our relationship. You've got to come to a decision, Clare. Do you want him in your life?"

Clare nodded hesitantly.

"Then you should talk to him." Darcy told her firmly. "Just call him up and ask him to come visit you here or something."

There was silence for a few seconds before Clare stood abruptly out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thanks for the advice Darc." She murmured. Pulling away she said, "You know, Peter never stopped caring about you. He always asks about you. You should call him. Let him know how your doing."

A smile curves Darcy's lips. "I'll think about it. But first, I want you tell me all about Eli. Actually, tell me what's been happening since I left."

Clare grinned back and took a seat and began to tell Darcy everything that had happened for the time that she'd been away.

**The End**


End file.
